


The Hunt

by Samsonet



Category: Icarus Fights the Minotaur (play)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the Minotaur, and this is my Labyrinth.</p><p>AU drabble thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

_I am the Minotaur, and this is my Labyrinth._

She loves the hunt, loves the chase, loves the fear in her enemy’s eyes right before she pounces --

They call her a monster. Half human, half animal -- all the bloodthirsty desires of a man, all the uninhibited freedom of a beast.

It suits her.

Her steps are light, whisper-soft. She doesn’t want her prey to hear her now. There will be time enough for that later. For now, she simply wants to find them.

She hears the boy human’s voice echoing down the halls. “It’s quiet. Too quiet.”

She smiles. The boy human is one for theatrics.

His footsteps grow softer. It’s a trick. He means to make her think he’s going the other way, so she’ll circle around and try to catch him there. She isn’t falling for it. She presses herself against the wall, and waits.

He’s closer. “I am not afraid of you, Minotaur!” he shouts. “For I am Icarus, and I shall slay you!”

“The boy human thinks he’s so brave,” she says, and smiles when she hears him gasp. She’s close, now. So close, and yet so far away. “Boy human thinks he’s so clever. Thinks he will live, and Minotaur will die. Boy human doesn’t know a thing.”

And it’s true. The boy human is deluded. He thinks she’s his friend. Thinks a tiny bit of kindness will make her overlook the years of lies she’s uncovered. He thinks he’s tamed her.

His arrogance is his downfall -- it’s always his downfall.

Because the boy human is not her friend.  
The boy human is like everybody else.

A monster.


End file.
